Secretary no Fudanshi-san
by hydnia
Summary: Dilihat sekilas, Sakuma hanya sekretaris biasa. Mata tajam, raut tegas, tubuh tegap, sempurna seperti laki-laki pada umumnya. Siapa sangka kalau dirinya adalah seorang... fudanshi?


Lengang berlanjut, punggungnya tertunduk. Sorot mata tajam namun beraut segar khas pegawai baru. Ia membuka pintu dengan tegas, menyapa pemilik ruangan. "Nama saya Sakuma. Mulai hari ini akan bekerja sebagai sekretaris pribadi CEO Arisaki."

Hanya ada satu sosok di sana. Seorang pria awal lima puluhan dengan rambut memutih yang lurus. Ia berbalik, menatap tajam si Pembuka pintu. Menunjuknya cepat dengan tongkat di tangan.

"Pertama-tama."

Mata biru gelap mengerjap, memandangi tongkat pembantu berjalan yang hampir mengenai dadanya. "Namaku Yuuki, bukan Arisaki."

Segera, ia membungkuk dalam. "Maafkan saya, kalau begitu, CEO Yuuki. Saya kira kanji itu dibaca Arisaki, mengingat nama perusahaan ini juga demikian."

"Kedua," lanjut sang CEO, tanpa peduli permintaan maaf pegawai yang sekarang menjadi sekretaris pribadinya itu. "Memangnya ada orang yang pakai setelan membungkuk?"

Pria bermata biru gelap itu berdiri tegak.

CEO Yuuki tersenyum puas. Sepertinya sekretaris baru ini sangat menjanjikan. Ia terlihat pintar meski matanya diselimuti kejujuran, seperti pegawai yang benar-benar baru. "Pekerjaanmu hanya satu; mengawasi."

"Maaf?"

Pemilik perusahaan D Arisaki Corp itu menegakkan badan. Dagunya naik sedikit, namun bukan untuk kesombongan. Ia melakukannya untuk menegaskan. "Benar, mengawasi. Mejamu tak ada di sini, jadi kau lebih akan bekerja dengan memperhatikan para bawahanmu. Serahkan semua berkas padaku, kau hanya akan bekerja bila aku tak duduk di balik meja itu."

Sakuma keluar dari ruangan dengan hati berdebar. Setelah tenang, ia membawa diri ke pintu toilet, membukanya, lalu mengurung diri dan mengambil napas kasar. "Huffftt. Yuuki-san benar-benar menyeramkan.."

Agak lima detik, tubuhnya tegak lagi. Tangannya terkepal semangat. Persis pegawai baru meski sebenarnya dia sudah bekerja di perusahaan itu lima tahun ke belakang. Kepalanya celingak-celinguk, memastikan tidak ada orang di sana.

Kemudian,

"Hnnnggggg... YEAAAHH!"

Tubuhnya melompat-lompat tak jelas. Riang gembira sekali bak anak kecil diberi permen. Kegirangan dan kesenangan kuadrat. Ya begitulah, soalnya dia...

"Akhirnya aku dapat tugas sebagai pengawas! Yes! Asupan homo, tunggulah! Daku datang~!"

... Fudanshi. Akut.

* * *

Secretary no Fudanshi-san

Joker Game (C) Yanagi Kouji

Warning:

OOC KERAS, banyak hint, awas typo, bahasa terserah penulis, sekali lagi, OOC KERAS, Fudanshi!Sakuma, kumpulan drabble tak berjudul, humor gagal

* * *

Sakuma sebenarnya tidak punya niatan menjadi sekretaris. Apalagi pribadi. Apalagi sekretaris pribadinya CEO Ari—bukan, Yuuki. Sama sekali tidak. Ia lebih suka jadi pegawai biasa saja. Duduk di meja bersebelahan dengan para pegawai lainnya. Punya kesibukan dan jam lembur yang sama dengan mereka.

Tapi semua berubah sejak ia mendengar tugas sekretaris pribadi perusahaan tempatnya bernaung hanya 'mengawasi'.

CEO Yuuki orangnya bertanggungjawab, jadi sekretaris pribadi baginya tak ubah seperti wakil, hanya bekerja bila ia tak ada. Tentu pekerjaan sekretaris pribadi yang tadinya dipegang oleh Gamou Jirou sebelum orang itu mengundurkan diri jadi incaran semua pegawai.

Sakuma yang tidak tertarik, jadi cukup mengarahkan kepalanya ke tawaran menggiurkan itu.

Kebetulan, CEO Yuuki senang bepergian untuk bisnis. Seringnya ke Jerman, karena dengar-dengar kolega terbaiknya ada di negara berbahasa paling indah se-Eropa itu. Jadi ia pasti akan duduk di meja sekretaris yang letaknya di luar pintu CEO lebih banyak.

Sakuma duduk di kursi barunya dengan menahan sakit rahang. Kebanyakan menahan senyum bahagia.

.

Denah ruang kerja itu sederhana. Ada empat baris meja yang masing-masing juga berbanjar empat. Beberapa telah terisi, yang lain kosong menunggu pegawai baru tiba. Semua menghadap ke Selatan. Meja Sakuma sendiri menghadap ke Barat, tepat di samping pintu menuju ruang pribadi CEO.

CEO Yuuki mengaturnya agar sang Sekretaris, siapa pun dia, bisa dengan mudah mengawasi anak-anak buahnya dalam bekerja. Diutamakan yang berada di ruangan tersebut.

Ia meletakkan kardus berisi barang miliknya di atas meja. Semua pegawai memandanginya. "Saya sekretaris baru, Sakuma. Mulai hari ini mohon bantuannya."

Ia tak berusaha membungkuk, teringat kata-kata CEO Yuuki. Lagipula, orang itu seperti hantu, bisa tahu apa yang anak buahnya sedang lakukan meski tak melihatnya.

Semua orang yang ada dalam ruangan itu juga tak berusaha membungkuk. Bisa ditebak, mereka dikontaminasi kalimat dari CEO Yuuki. "Salam kenal dan mohon bantuannya, Sakuma-san."

.

Mereka duduk di kursi masing-masing, Sakuma mengemasi barang.

 _Komik Sekakoi vol 24, doujin asin TsukkiYama, light novel Gekkan Yaoi Jaki-senpai, buset!_ _G_ _ue lupa bawa beelsidi Eleven Count!_ _D_ _uh, gimana nih!_ _M_ _au denger pas kerja, padahal..._

Sakuma memijit pelipis, pening. Padahal sudah beli edisi eksklusif waktu baru rilis track paling baru kemarin malam. Bela-belain, mumpung yang ngisi seiyuu kondang, Om Mak Eno si Super Seme Beelsidi sama Mas Tachi Bener yang nguke banget. Tuh kan, ini akibat terlalu girang pas dinobatkan jadi sekretaris tempo hari. Ck.

"Emm... Sakuma-san?"

Sakuma tersentak. "Eh? I, iya?"

 _H_ _mmm, kalau tak salah, ini namanya Jitsui_ , pikir Sakuma. Ada pria yang cukup mungil berdiri dengan raut muka khawatir di depan mejanya. Sebagai seorang atasan, sudah jadi kewajibannya untuk mengingat nama dan menghafal wajah anak-anak buahnya.

"Sakuma-san terlihat tak sehat. Baik-baik saja?"

Mata biru Sakuma mengerjap beo. "Y-ya, baik. Jangan cemas, Jitsui."

Pria mungil itu bingung, tapi menerimanya. Ia hendak berjalan lagi ke kursinya, namun tersentak kaget saat seseorang merangkul pundaknya. "Apa kubilang, Jitsui. Sakuma-san tidak apa-apa."

 _O_ _h, itu kalau tidak salah namanya Hatano._ _E_ _h, perasaanku saja atau dia memandangku sengit bagai benci?_ _S_ _alah apa aku?_ Sekretaris baru itu mengernyit.

"Ah, kau benar, Hatano-san," Jitsui diboyong Hatano balik ke mejanya. Seperti anak penurut yang saat main disuruh emak pulang ke rumah. "Permisi, Sakuma-san."

Sakuma mati-matinya menahan senyum.

 _A_ _supan~ Asupan~_

.

Meja paling ujung dekat pintu masuk duduk Fukumoto, pria paling tinggi di antara semua pegawai di sana. Disebelahnya ada Kaminaga, kemudian di sebelahnya lagi ada Tazaki beserta... Apa itu merpati?

"Tazaki, kenapa kau bawa merpati ke tempat kerja?" Tanya Sakuma. Semua orang di ruangan menoleh kepadanya, lalu kepada pria sipit yang dipanggil Tazaki itu. Agaknya mereka juga penasaran, tapi tak pernah bertanya.

Tazaki menatap sangkar dengan merpati di dalamnya. Ia sengaja meletakkan sangkar beserta burung peliharaannya itu tepat di sampingnya. Wajahnya memasang senyum kebanggaan. "Maaf, Sakuma-san. Tapi dia bukan merpati."

"He?" Jadi dia apaan? Burung beo?

"Dia istriku, Hacchan," sahut si Sipit gemilang. Dari raut mukanya yang luar biasa menyebalkan, pasti pria itu sudah menunggu saat seperti ini. Saat seseorang dengan polosnya menanyakan soal merpati yang dibawanya ke kantor.

Oke.

"Haa..." Respon Sakuma tanpa mengerti duduk perkara sebenarnya. Ngomong-ngomong, dia tidak tanya nama si Merpati, yang dia tanyakan kenapa pegawai sipit itu membawanya ke kantor.

Lagipula, itu Tazaki jones sekali sampai mengaku-ngaku merpati sebagai istri. Seumur-umur Sakuma sebagai fudanshi—dan pria sejati—belum pernah rasanya ia lihat orang segitu sayangnya sama merpati sampai dibawa ke kantor, diakui sebagai bini, lagi.

Kemudian, ada suara kursi berderak. Kursinya Kaminaga, menandakan orangnya beranjak dari sana dan pergi meninggalkan ruangan. "Saya ke toilet sebentar."

Otak fudan Sakuma mendadak encer total. _Wah, ini pasti dia cemburu karena Tazaki mengakui merpati_ _—_ _entah siapa namanya itu_ _—_ _sebagai istri daripada dirinya._ _O_ _ke, catet!_ _B_ _isa jadi bahan fanfik nih!_ _J_ _udulnya, Cintaku Dihalang Merpati!_

Nyay.

.

Meja pegawai yang paling dekat dengan meja Sakuma adalah milik Miyoshi. Meja mereka hanya dihalangi oleh pintu ruang CEO. Miyoshi adalah putra tunggal CEO Yuuki, menjadikannya dianggap nanahikari meski sebenarnya dia memang sangat cerdas.

"Sakuma-san, apa keindahanku ini begitu membiusmu sampai-sampai kau melihatiku seperti itu?"

—dan, narsis tingkat dewa.

Sang Sekretaris CEO Yuuki luput dari keadaan bengongnya. Matanya jadi sesipit milik Tazaki saat mendengar kalimat kenarsisan luar biasa dari seorang Yuuki Miyoshi. Pria awal dua puluhan itu senyum-senyum, persis ayahnya bila sudah bicara tentang bisnis.

Dahi Sakuma berkedut-kedut. Maksudnyaaa?

Miyoshi, yang tadinya sedang memegang cermin demi merapikan rambutnya yang luar biasa klimis, merengut kesal. "Ah, Sakuma-san gak peka, gak asik," ia bersungut-sungut.

Sesaat berselang, Miyoshi ambil ponsel. _T_ _ake selfie_ tanpa malu pas di depan Sakuma. Tapi foto selfie-nya normal tanpa banyak gaya seperti remaja perempuan. Yah, masih mendinglah, daripada dia foto sambil pasang mulut bebek. Kan jijay.

Calon penerus D Arisaki Corp itu meletakkan ponsel, bersiap untuk kerja lagi. Tapi sebelum itu mukanya menghadap ke arah Sakuma, yang lagaknya sedang bekerja sambil buka dua tab; satu fakebook satunya situs manga homo yourreadingmanga. Oh, baca doujin Shikkenden dia.

"Sakuma-san tahu, tidak?" Katanya, dengan senyum bisnis yang sama sekali tidak berubah.

Sakuma sebenarnya kaget, cepat-cepat dia menutup situs manga umunya lalu menandangkan mata ke arah putra atasannya itu. "Apanya?"

"Kalau sebenarnya pria yang suka selfie itu psikopat?"

"EGH!" Sakuma keselek air putih, baru mau ditelan setelah capek menonton full OVA Hyakujitsu no Tsubaki resolusi seribu dua empat.

Buju!

Maksudnya apa cobaaa?

.

Di belakang Miyoshi duduk Odagiri, pria yang tinggi dan pendiam, sebelas dua belas sama Fukumoto. Dia orangnya rajin tapi cukup ceroboh dan pelupa.

Waktu itu Sakuma sedang mengetik laporan. Sambil iseng-iseng buka dokumen fanfik buat diposting minggu depan. Deadline makin dekat, tak ada waktu buat di rumah jadi dia harus curi-curi kesempatan di kantor untuk lanjut demi kelangsungan hidup para fujodanshi di luar sana.

Odagiri duduk sebelahan dengan Amari. Pria yang jenongnya menyaingi Miyoshi. Dia punya aura kebapakan dan senang menolong. Semua yang ada di ruangan itu menganggap Amari adalah kakak mereka.

"Ah, aku lupa bawa payung. Ramalan cuaca bilang sore nanti bakal hujan," Odagiri menggumam sendirian. Dia memang suka begitu. Bicara sendiri dan berakhir bengong sampai tak sadar sekitar yang sudah memperhatikannya sejak tadi.

Suara tawa meledak kecil dari belakang meja Tazaki. Tak cukup keras tapi sanggup membuat merpati—ehem, istri—milik si Sipit kaget. "Sudah kuduga, Odagiri! Nih!"

Tangannya melempar sesuatu ke atas meja Odagiri. Sebuah payung. Odagiri menerimanya sambil berbinar, "Makasih, Amari."

Yang bersangkutan senyum lima jari. "Imbalannya kita makan malam besok, ya!"

Uhuk! Apakah itu ajakan kencan?

.

TBC or End?

A/N:

Sebenernya terinspirasi dari pengalaman sendiri. Punya temen yang penampilannya kalem, dewasa, pintar, pokoknya perfect deh buat jadi cewek idaman. Eeeh, ternyata dia fujo, akut, ga bisa ditolong, liat cowok manis sebelahan sama cowok cool aja dia bilang umu, ya elah.

Ada unsur dari anime sebelah juga, sih. Itu lho, yang baru rilis itu /lirikin. Kebanyakan adegan diambil dari kehidupan temen fudan dan fujo saya.

Ya udah, saya korbankan Sakuma yang kaku dan sempurna itu jadi nista. Maafkan seonggok shihei ini. Shihei juga sebenernya suka Sakuma kok, apalagi kalo dipasang sama Miyoshi atau Yuuki Chuusa #yah

Jadi fudanshi itu ga gampang, bro!

Ps: bagusnya ini dilanjut apa sampai di sini aja?

Ps2: silakan komentarnya


End file.
